In the past decade, plastic lenses have been becoming more and more used by all members of the public. These plastic lenses are soft and need to be inserted into the person's eye daily and naturally be removed from the eye once or more per day. Many people have some appreciable difficulty in the insertion and/or removal of these plastic lenses and one of the problems committing to difficulties in plastic lens insertion and removal is retention of the person's eyelids open for positioning or removal of the plastic lens.
Heretofore a number of different plastic lens applicators have been proposed and a variety of these members including a resilient cup for engaging the wearer's eye includes the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,618 while contact lens applicator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,971. Yet other structures for manipulating contact lenses and involving some type of a flexible eye cup member include the structure shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,379,629 and 3,139,298. However, none of such prior apparatus, insofar as I am aware, make it really easy for the average person to hold his eyelids open and then readily insert the contact lens or remove the same as desired.